1. Field of the Invention
Example embodiments relate to a liquid crystal display and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal display having a display panel received in a bezel and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (LCD) may include a display panel in which a liquid crystal may be injected between two substrates disposed opposite to each other, a back light unit positioned in a lower portion of the display panel and used as a light source, and a LCD drive integrated circuit (IC) for driving the liquid crystal of the display panel.
Further, a pixel region may be defined by a plurality of gate lines and data lines arranged on the substrates in a matrix type. A thin film transistor controlling signals supplied to each pixel and a pixel electrode connected to the thin film transistor may be formed on one substrate with a portion intersecting the gate lines with the data lines, and a color filter and a common electrode may be formed on the other substrate. Further, each polarizing plate may be formed on a rear surface of the substrates and the back light unit may be disposed in a lower portion of the polarizing plates as a light source.
The LCD drive IC for driving the liquid crystal may be mounted around the pixel region of the display panel. The LCD drive IC may include a printed circuit board (PCB) mounted with components for generating scan signals and data signals, for example, and a driving circuit for providing signals to a display panel. Further the LCD drive IC may convert the external electrical signals into scan signals and data signals, which may then be output to the gate lines and the data lines.
However, display panels formed with substrates may typically be made of glass, for example, which may cause problems, e.g., breakage against impact from external forces. In other words, as portable devices, e.g., a cellular phone, become smaller, a thickness of the display panel may be thinner, which may cause the display panel to be susceptible to impact (even to a small impact). Thus, there has been a demand for the development of a bezel capable of protecting the display panel.